Cuando me enamoro
by Sui Felton
Summary: Porque los finales felices si existen. *Es un songfic fluffy –muy fluffy- que destila amor por todas partes, lamento el pésimo summary*


Título: Cuando me enamoro

Pairing: Harry / Draco

Género: Slash

Clasificación: T ―supongo―.

Advertencias: Fluffy, M-preg, exceso de OOC y de suspiros por parte de su autora (?)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton

* * *

**Cuando me enamoro**

**Enrique Iglesias Feat. Juan Luis Guerra**

Cerró los ojos mientras soplaba sobre sus frías manos para tratar de calentarlas un poco con su aliento. Estaban en pleno invierno y ahí estaba el, Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, a mitad de la noche, caminando por las calles en busca de algún comercio que tuviera pasteles.

Pero no pasteles cualesquiera, no señor. Tenían que ser ―con exactitud― pasteles de fresa con crema batida y adornos de chocolate búlgaro. ¡Merlín bendito! ¡Chocolate búlgaro! Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y siguió su camino. Draco estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando dejo la comodidad de su cama, tenía que regresar con ese antojo porque, seguramente, el rubio no lo dejaría entrar a la habitación hasta que llevara consigo su encargo.

Bufó. Si Draco era difícil la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora, con seis meses de embarazo, era una tortura completa.

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces_

_Porque te quiero_

_Y hasta un lucero_

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, sin ser plenamente consciente de que, su sola presencia causaba estragos en cierto _héroe mágico_ que no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos.

Hacia tan solo un par de semanas desde que Harry Potter se había dado cuenta ―finalmente― de que aquella rivalidad con Malfoy no era nada más que atracción. Y no cualquier atracción, _Atracción Mágica_ decían los libros que su amiga la sabionda le había dado a estudiar. Según lo que había entendido, la magia de Draco era complementaria con la suya ―por todos los demonios―. Lo cual siempre les llevaba a encontrarse en casi todos los lugares que frecuentaban. Según decía Hermione, sus magias se buscaban y trataban de fusionarse.

_**Amor mágico**_, le había explicado la Sra. Weasley.

Potter se llevo una mano a la frente para tratar de controlar los impulsos de golpear al imbécil de Nott, quien platicaba de lo más sonriente con el causante de sus desvelos ―y sus sueños húmedos, tenía que reconocer.

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Sería un velero en la isla_

_De tus deseos_

_De tus deseos_

Lo peor de todo era que, Draco también sentía esa extraña sensación recorrerle de pies a cabeza cada vez que se encontraban ―aunque este tratara de negarlo por todos los medios posibles―, Harry podía notarlo. Eso no le hacia el trabajo más fácil a Potter, quien, con cada minuto que pasaba, se desesperaba mas y mas, pues el anhelo de abrazarlo y probar sus suaves labios le carcomía las entrañas.

Malfoy siempre alzaba una ceja, con ese puchero en la boca ya tan típico de él, y lo único que conseguía era hacer que Harry comenzara a actuar como un idiota. Ante lo cual el rubio solo lo observaba divertido y se burlaba de él sin recato alguno.

_Pero por dentro_

_Entiende que no puedo_

_Y a veces me pierdo_

A la cuarta semana del inicio de su _tortura_ ―en palabras de Ron―, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar a su favor. Draco siempre se ruborizaba cuando sus miradas chocaban y eso, a parecer de Harry, era una gran señal.

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero_

_Me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío_

_Cuando me enamoro_

Sucedió durante la cena de navidad de su último año en Hogwarts. Después de lo que Parkinson llamaba _Un fallido cortejo al estilo Gry _que había durado tres meses ―durante los cuales, Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a convivir con Pansy y Blaise―, decidió llevar a cabo un ataque directo: _Seducción Sly_. La cual consistía en decirle todo de frente a Draco, pues este esquivaba todas y cada una de las indirectas que Harry le había estado mandando en las últimas semanas.

Maldición, si eso no funcionaba para convencer al despistado de Malfoy, nada lo haría. Pues, si bien ya no se peleaban como antes y sostenían conversaciones civilizadas de vez en cuando, este había comenzado a evitarlo y esquivarlo, justo cuando Harry creía que habían comenzado a acercarse.

Draco era arrastrado por todo el salón de baile, hasta llegar al centro, donde él le esperaba. Suspiró para darse valor mientras observaba como Malfoy reclamaba hacia sus amigos.

―¡Maldición, Pansy! ―Chilló el rubio con indignación mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban detrás de la máscara que llevaba puesta. ―¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?

―¡Draco! ―Parkinson estaba lívida, desesperada. ―¡Debes escuchar a Harry!

Fue cuando el chico, finalmente se dio cuenta de su presencia. Giró el rostro con lentitud hasta que sus ojos chocaron y su magia comenzó a _llamarse_ la una a la otra.

―P-Potter…

―Draco… ―Dijo Harry un tanto divertido mientras hacia una inclinación hacia él. ―Estuve esperándote en la entrada pero nunca llegaste, espero que la invitación que te mande no se haya perdido.

Malfoy tragó hondo mientras trataba de articular alguna frase coherente.

―N-No sé de qué me estás hablando. ―El tono frio que trató de utilizar no convenció a nadie.

Harry suspiró antes de extender una mano hacia él.

―Ven aquí.

―No quiero… ―Contestó el rubio, sin embargo, su magia actuó por él y su mano se movió hasta tomar la de Potter.

Harry no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo arrastró consigo hasta un rincón apartado de la multitud que los observaba, para arrinconarlo contra una pared y así este no intentara escapar.

―Ya te lo había dicho de muchas formas, y creo que Parkinson también… ―Observó de reojo como Pansy se reunía con Hermione y los demás― Estoy enamorado de ti.

Quizás fuera solo su imaginación, pero Harry podría jurar que a Malfoy se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

―No digas esas cosas. ―Se movió con nerviosismo para tratar de alejarse de él.

―No entiendo porqué sigues dudando… ―Harry suspiró― deberías poder sentir el flujo de nuestra magia. ―Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él, tratando de buscar una respuesta. ―Me has estado evitando durante estos últimos quince días, en verdad había pensado que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien entre nosotros.

Draco se mordió el labio y frunció el seño, molesto.

―Sé bien porque estás haciendo esto, y créeme, no es nada que no podamos evitar.

¿Evitar? Harry se sintió ofendido.

―Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que quieres evitar? ―Gruñó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Draco.

―Esta _"Atracción mágica"_… ―Draco guardó silencio por unos momentos para tratar de recobrar el tono normal de su voz. ―Sé muy bien que esto no es lo que quieres, hay algunos hechizos que podrían… ―No pudo terminar la frase, pues Harry lo había azotado contra la pared.

―¡¿Y con qué derecho decides? ¡Este asunto es nuestro! ¡No deberías de tomar decisiones por tu propia cuenta!―Potter gritó con impaciencia. Malfoy parecía dispuesto a decir algo mas, sin embargo, Harry lo calló con un beso brutal.

Todo razonamiento y queja por parte de Draco, fue eliminado casi instantáneamente. El beso era apasionado, demandante; le exigía una respuesta, la cual no se dejo esperar. Las pálidas y delgadas manos del rubio se enredaron en el cabello negro de Harry, arrancando suspiros y jadeos por parte de ambos.

―Te quiero… ―Draco gimoteaba en medio del beso, sin poder contenerse. ―Morgana sabe, que me ha costado mucho estar separado de ti.

―Eres un idiota, Draco… ―Harry rompió el beso y jalo los rubios cabellos de su amado, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. ―Eres un verdadero idiota.

Y volvió a besarlo.

Del otro lado del salón, un sonriente Blaise estiraba la mano hacia Ron, quien ―con expresión derrotada― le entregaba dos galeones; por su parte, Pansy y Hermione brindaban entre ellas mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja.

_Si la luna sería tu premio_

_Yo juraría_

_Hacer cualquier cosa_

_Por ser su dueño_

_Por ser tu dueño_

Draco siempre se quedaba dormido después de hacer el amor, y no era porque él fuera un desconsiderado ―bueno, quizás si lo fuera, a veces―, más bien era porque Harry era demasiado apasionado ―Draco insistía en que era una bestia―. Esa ocasión no era la excepción, estaba completamente dormido. Harry aun no entendía como la delgada constitución de su novio era capaz de aguantarlo, a veces sentía que lo partiría en dos cuando lo penetraba.

Al principio no había sido fácil ―ni ahora lo era, debía reconocerlo― pues sus personalidades chocaban constantemente lo cual les llevaba a discutir por cualquier tontería, sin embargo, ambos luchaban para estar juntos y entendieron que, de vez en cuando, no era tan malo ceder... aunque fuese Harry el que casi siempre lo hiciera.

Sonrió con ternura mientras le acomodaba un mechón platinado de su cabello. Sin poder creer que ya llevaran tres años de relación.

_Si en tus sueños_

_Escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos_

_En tus sueños, no sigas dormido_

_Que es verdadero_

_No es un sueño_

Deslizó suavemente la sortija sobre su dedo, sabía que era un poco precipitado, pues aun le faltaba medio año para graduarse de la academia de aurores y Draco… bueno, Draco estudiaba para ser sanador ―pese a los deseos de su padre― y aun le faltaba la especialidad.

Tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio después del colegio, sin embargo, sus amigos habían insistido en que era demasiado pronto, que ambos eran muy jóvenes. Pero ahora era diferente, tenía un puesto asegurado en el ministerio de magia y además, los tres años de relación que llevaban solo le habían enamorado aun mas de él.

_Y me alegro_

_Que a veces al final_

_No encuentres un momento_

Había aprendido a amar cada una de las facetas de Draco, desde sus momentos más _Malfoy_, hasta los más dulces y apasionados. La vida con él era única, y no la cambiaría por nada.

Ahora entendía muy bien el porqué lo suyo era considerado: _**Amor mágico.**_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero_

_Me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío_

_Sonrío_

La recepción había sido una completa locura. Pansy, Hermione, e incluso Ginny, habían organizado la boda del año; las figuras más importantes del mundo de la magia habían asistido a la celebración, deseándoles la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Suponía que la idea de que la boda se realizara en la playa había sido cosa de Narcisa Malfoy ―quien ya lo veía como a un segundo hijo―, pues la recepción se llevaba a cabo en una de las propiedades más valiosas de sus suegros. Las mesas se encontraban flotando sobre el mar, y la pista de baile era un cristal gigante que flotaba en el centro; al único que creía capaz de realizar el hechizo de cristal sobre el agua era a Lucius Malfoy, pero no creía que este fuera capaz de reconocer que había tomado parte en los preparativos de la fiesta.

Buscó con la mirada a su esposo, y lo encontró hablando con su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia ellos.

―Discúlpeme, suegro… ―Dijo Harry con tono divertido mientras abrazaba a Draco por la espalda. ―Pero creo que por hoy ya me ha robado la atención de mi esposo lo suficiente.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos e hizo un pequeño mohín mientras observaba como su _yerno_ se llevaba a su hijo. Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo acercó a él, para comenzar a bailar lentamente, llamando la atención de todos los invitados.

―Ya sabía yo que eras un exhibicionista. ―Dijo el rubio con sorna.

―Bueno, debes admitir que a ti también te gusta recibir toda esta atención. ―Apretó un poco mas su abrazo y lo hizo girar, para poder darle un ligero beso en los labios. ―Gracias por casarte conmigo. ―Dijo con solemnidad mientras lo veía a los ojos―.

―Bueno... ―El rubio trató de mantener la compostura, cosa que le resulto bastante difícil en ese momento. ―Sé que no podrías vivir sin mí, así que… se agradecido. ―Y lo abrazó.

Harry sonrió, pues podía sentir el acelerado ritmo del corazón de Draco, haciéndole saber cuan estaba feliz de poder compartir el resto de su vida con él.

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero_

_Me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío_

_Cuando me enamoro..._

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se quitó la bufanda, gracias a Merlín había podido encontrar abierta una de esas cafeterías que tanto le gustaban a Draco, y bueno, al reconocerlo, hicieron hasta lo imposible por complacerle ―ser él héroe mágico traía sus beneficios―. Depositó el paquete en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse las botas, fue cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de su esposo, quien bajaba casi corriendo por las escaleras.

―¡Merlín, Draco! ¡No corras por las escaleras! ―Le reprendió asustado, pues gracias a su condición era propenso a cualquier accidente.

―¡Harry! ―El rubio se arrojó a sus brazos y frotó el rostro contra su pecho. ―¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Has tardado demasiado!

El pelinegro sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de su esposo con ternura.

―Bueno, encontrar tu ansiado pastel no fue cosa fácil. ―Alzó la bolsa hacia él. ―Espero que te guste.

Draco ignoró la bolsa y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Harry, para después besarlo con ansias e ir quitándole poco a poco el abrigo. Potter, por su parte, le acariciaba la nuca con delicadeza con una mano, mientras que la otra le acariciaba la cadera.

―Harry… ―Suspiraba entre besos mientras se pegaba mas a él, al menos, todo lo que le permitía su pequeño y abultado vientre.

Fue cuando ambos sintieron un movimiento repentino, proveniente de la barriguita de Draco.

―E-Eso… ―Pregunto Harry conmocionado, mientras tocaba el vientre de su esposo.

―M-Merlín… ―El rubio jadeó al sentir otra vez ese súbito movimiento y se apoyo en el pecho de Harry. ―Siento como si tuviera una snitch aquí dentro.

Momentos después, el pastel se encontraba en la nevera, y ellos dos, riendo como tontos en la habitación. Pues su bebé se movía en la dirección que la palma de Harry le dictaba. Ciertamente Harry Potter se sentía un hombre sumamente afortunado.

~Fin~

o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. He de confesar que me siento un poco nerviosa, pero también me siento complacida, este fluffy salió desde lo más profundo de mi pornográfico corazón (?).

Inspirado en la canción que ya saben xDDDD. Sí, me deje influenciar por las masas y me he vuelto fan de una canción en español, para variar, hacía años que no escuchaba una canción de mi idioma natal xDDDDD

Les contaré, este escrito se lo mostré a mi madre ―quien no tenía ni idea de que era el slash―, y le gustó, lo leyó de principio a fin y eso me dio mucho gusto x3

Si les ha gustado aunque sea un poco me harán muy feliz, y si me dejan un comentario aun mas xD


End file.
